Fraal
| location = | type = Natural humanoid | subtype = | language = }} Physical Description Quiet and peaceful, the fraal (pronounced “frahl”) appear calm and composed in even the most chaotic situations. Averaging about 4 feet 9 inches tall , the fraal are thin humanoids with large eyes; pale, almost luminous skin; and swept back ears. While many are bald, some have wisps of silver, white or pale yellow hair atop their large, round heads. Individual fraal can be so thin as to appear practically weightless, but most weigh about 120 pounds. Even the youngest fraal adults have an ancient, wizened look that can be as intimidating to humans as it is disconcerting. Personality Fraal aren’t physically inclined. They tend to develop their minds instead of their bodies, working as Psions, Mechanists, or Clerics rather than in the Rogue or Warrior professions. They are thinkers and philosophers with a deeply spiritual nature. Because they are a long lived species, the fraal have a patient attitude that sometimes annoys humans. Their spirituality centers around mindwalking, the study and application of Psionics. To them, the powers of the mind have almost religious significance; they feel that all species can find common ground by touching thoughts and sharing inner peace. Fraal aren’t pacifists, but they believe that violence should be the last resort of an intelligent, civilised species. They can seem cold and distant, but that’s because they don’t have as wide a range of emotions as humans do – and the emotional range they do possess doesn’t shift as rapidly or unpredictably as humans emotions do. Peace-loving and intellectual, fraal are natural builders and scholars – forever working on creative or scientific endeavours, building or mending relationships (both personal and political), and adding to their pool of knowledge simply for the sake of learning. History The Frall homeworld, Frallaa, was destroied by the illithids and their ancestors were made into slaves. Serving with the humans who would become the Gith. For many thousands of years the Fraal were the cattle of the mind flayers. When the humans overthrew their masters, the Fraal escaped into regions of the multiverse to hide. When it became apparent that the illithids were not going to rise back to the powers that they once had, the Fraal returned. For many years they traveled until they became what they are today. Fraal Lands Fraal are explorers by nature, most of the time they are found aboard their sprawling colony ships, that are akin to floating cities in space. Each of these colony ships holds a Fraal nation. Fraal of these nations tend to be very loyal to their own and these nations often have names such as the Tauri, Gozsu, Editien, Ahn’sha, and Vidgea. There are Fraal colonies on worlds but only in distant and hidden places, and rarely of any significant size, being a people without a homeworld they can find, they have become very much nomadic preferring life aboard their ships. While not exactly common on the arcane innerflow they are numerous in section of the outerflow. It is from this region of the phlosgiston that the Fraal travel from and call home. The Fraal as a race is spread throughout the arcane flow. With civilizations ranging from pocket empires and vast trading consortiums capable of spelljamming travel to small earthbound kingdoms and rural tribes. The attitudes and alignments of the groups vary. Some Fraal are enlightened, viewing the richness of the universe with wonder and curiosity. While other groupings care about nothing but there own race, often enslaving other races to the point where they are feared as much as the Illithids. The smaller rural tribes tend to follow the outlook of the wood or wild elves, shunning all contact with non-Fraal. Due to their physical limitations the Fraal as a whole have developed sophisticated magical/ mental capabilities with impressive gains in the Divination, Enchantment/ Charm, and Illusion schools. Religion Fraal and their religious orientation can vary from Colony ship to Colony ship, each having a different religion. Although the religion of a colony is invariably the religion of the entire colony. Fraal Racial Traits * +2 INT, -2 CON As all fraal are mentally capable, but physically weak. * Medium size: As medium sized creatures the Fraal have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. * Fraal base speed is: 30 feet * +2 Racial bonus to: Autohypnosis and Psicraft * Low-light vision: Fraal can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish colour and detail under these conditions. * Bonus Talent: at 1st level, all Fraal gain an extra Psionic Talent for their repertoire at 1st level. For Fraal of a non psionic class, they may choose a 0th level talent from the psion list (See Psionics Handbook). * Bonus FEAT: Inner Strength, all fraal have slightly more capacity to work psionics than most races, drawing on their mental reserves. For Fraal with a non psionic class, this effectively allows their free talent to be used once per day. * Innate Defense(Ex): All fraal have “Empty mind” as an innate psionic defense mode, developed over millennia of using psionics as a species. See Psionics Handbook for effects. * Automatic languages: Fraal and Common * Favoured Class: Psion * Effective Character level: +0 Category:Fraal Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures